


A Pensive Luffy

by Kiiryuufuxcker



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Comfort, M/M, Validation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiryuufuxcker/pseuds/Kiiryuufuxcker
Summary: There's something that Luffy is struggling with, and the Strawhats are ready to help. Zoro is the one chosen to have a heart to heart with him, which is something out of his element.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. One

Luffy has been distant for weeks, and everyone has started to take notice. It’s not that he’s been avoiding us, it’s more that he’s zoning out more and not as much his usual upbeat self. I’d asked the other day if his night terrors about Ace had gotten worse, and he said no, so we’re all pretty much at a loss. 

The crew chooses me to go and talk to him, being the first mate and all. I don’t know how to handle this kind of stuff. I’m more of an action guy than a feelings guy, but majority rules, so off I go.  
It’s not hard to find the captain, as he’s sitting on top of Sunny's head, legs crossed and looking out into the water. I tap his shoulder softly to let him know I’m there, and he turns to look at me. “Oh, Zoro.” He says.

“Luffy, we gotta talk.” I say, the words sounding awkward coming from my mouth. Robin is much better at talking about feelings. Luffy tilts his head to the side as his eyebrows crease in worry, and I shake my head. “No, it’s nothing bad. It’s not like you to be so listless like this.”

Luffy tucks his knees under his chin and wraps his arms around his body and legs a few times to keep them there. I half-smile as he does so. His rubber antics never bore me. “I’m just thinkin’.” He says. Cryptic.

“About what?” I ask. “What can we help you with?”

“I just…” Luffy sighs and shrugs. He’s silent for a few moments before looking up at me. “I never thought about it until Hancock.”

“Hancock? That lady sure has a crush on you.” I tease, but that makes Luffy frown. 

“That’s the problem,” He says, “I never really realized that until recently. And it’s not like I want to be with her- I don’t. She’s old. But like, I don’t want to be with anyone. I don’t have a romantic or sexual bone in my body.”

This is really starting to weird me out, but I don’t let my unease show. The conversation at hand is more mature than any conversation I or anyone on the ship has ever had with Luffy.  
“Do you even have bones?” I ask, trying to lighten the mood. Luffy laughs briefly, and then sighs.

“I thought that if I could be romantic, I’d want to be romantic with you.” Luffy looks up at me, and my eyes widen. What? “But I can’t even bring myself to care about love or, or anything related. I think I’m broken.”

I give him an awkward pat on the back, as I’m lost for words. Me? Luffy likes me? Or… he would like me if he didn’t have this problem? I’m just as confused as he is by this point. “I’ll be right back,” I say, and pat the top of his head. His straw hat hangs around his neck by its cord. 

I jog back over to where the entire crew is standing, having been watching as I talked to Luffy. “Did you find out what’s going on?” Chopper asks, looking up at me. “I checked his temperature the other day and he’s in great shape, so it isn’t his physical health.” 

“Yeah uh,” I rub the back of my neck. “He’s talking some kinda nonsense about not being able to… love? Or something like that?”

Robin puts a hand under her chin and hums pensively. “Oh my,” She says, “It seems our dear captain may be asexual. Or aromantic. Or… both?”

I don’t know what those words mean, and neither, apparently, does Usopp. “A-what? Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it isn’t.” Robin says with a smile. “It’s just someone who doesn’t feel romance or sexual interest the way the rest of us do.” She looks at me. “Did he say anything else?”

I can feel a blush blooming in my cheeks, and fumble idly with the hilt of my swords. “He said he’d like to be able to be romantic with me.”

Nami ‘aww’s at that, and I roll my eyes. “Well, well,” Robin says, “This certainly is a predicament.”

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do about this,” I say, shrugging. “I need a drink.” I turn to look at Luffy once more, who’s staring back at us. He sighs and turns his head to look back at the water.


	2. two.

I’m on watch later in the evening in the crow’s nest, which means more time for me to work out, unbothered. Or so I thought. I hear the door open and close as Luffy shuffles in, eyes droopy with the hints of sleep. 

“What are you doing up here?” I ask, putting down my weights.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Luffy says. “Too much thinking is happening. It’s exhausting but I can’t sleep.”

“Listen, Robin said what you’re feeling is okay, and it’s normal,” I say, plopping down on the ground. Luffy follows suit. “And you know I’m not the best with giving help or advice…”

“Don’t want it.” Luffy shakes his head. “Just wanna be around you.” He rests his head against my shoulder, and my cheeks heat up.

“Luffy, uh…” I awkwardly pat the top of his head as he gives out a large sigh. “You know, if you wanna give us a try…”

Luffy looks up at me. “I would like that, I think.” He says. “You would be okay not doing like… sex stuff?”

“To be honest, captain, I’m not that into it myself…” I say. I haven’t really thought about it. All I really care about is keeping the crew and captain safe, my swords, and booze. “And if that changes, well, I’ll figure something out.”

“Hmm…” Luffy thinks for a moment. “I think this would definitely cheer me up, yes.” He says. “Giving it a chance, anyway.”

I give him a small smile. “Well, good. Uh, pleasure doing business with you?” I don’t really know how to act in this situation. I kinda feel like an alien, honestly. 

Luffy laughs and launches forward to hug me. I make an ‘oof’ noise as I fall backwards, and he looks down at me and grins. “Shishishi!” He laughs.

I grin. “There’s my captain’s smile.” I say. “I missed it.”   
***  
Eventually Nami comes to relieve me of my post, and she pauses in the doorway as she sees Luffy asleep and drooling on my shoulder. “Well then,” She says with a small smirk. I grunt and look away. 

“Come on, I’m tired as hell. Take over for me, will you?” I ask. She nods her head, and I pick my captain up and make my way to bed. 

I try to put Luffy to bed in his own hammock, but he clings tight to me in his sleep, his arms wrapping around me a few times. I’ve seen him do similar with Chopper, but until now I’ve never been the victim.   
Sighing, I resign myself to letting Luffy hunker down in my bunk with me. I end up falling asleep rather quickly, my face buried in his hair. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been wanting to do this for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might take a break to work on some original stuff and a one piece fic about an original character?? Idk. i love this but i also have no idea where I'm going with it! If anyone has any suggestions pls lemme know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thank you for reading my first chapter. I'm ace myself so I'm just using my experiences!


End file.
